


[Podfic of] Shorelines

by Flowerparrish



Series: Podfics for The Old Guard [6]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Getting Together, Historical References, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Canon, mentioned temporary character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: [Audio Length: 12:13]Before they were Joe and Nicky, they were Yusuf and Nicolo. And there was gravity, there were moths to flame, and there was them.“You have lost your mind,” said Nicolo. His expression was awe-struck, glowing with hesitant hope.“I have lost my heart,” Yusuf said in response, emboldened. “You have it.”
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Podfics for The Old Guard [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061225
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic of] Shorelines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spaceroots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceroots/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shorelines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229851) by [spaceroots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceroots/pseuds/spaceroots). 



> Thank you to spaceroots for allowing me permission to podfic this beautiful fic! I had a great time and I really love this one so so much. 
> 
> Created as part of the Voiceteam Mystery Box Challenge for Jinx, using ocean waves as a sound effect.

**Google Drive:** [Download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_HYDG1J46_DN4M-Wb0vMWgHgNkJV--gH/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
